The Beast of the Ruby Ford
by JediMasterDraco
Summary: It was the Queen who requested the direwolves be tied up. But they are not so easily broken or tamed. A WI scenario based on the incident at the Ruby Ford. Rated M for Joffrey and this being an ASoIaF fic.


**Sansa**

She could hardly understand what was happening. She and her prince had been riding peacefully through the forest when they had come upon her sister and the butcher's boy fighting with sticks. She knew that Arya was always doing the most unladylike things and running wild, but nothing truly terrible had come of it. Until now.

Prince Joffrey had dismounted and strode over to both of them and it seemed as though he was scolding the boy for acting so free with a highborn girl. Sansa had opened her mouth to assure Joffrey that such things were common place for her sister when he had slashed the boy's cheek with Lion's Tooth. Arya had then attacked the crown prince while her friend ran in fear. But Joffrey had then turned on Arya, easily breaking her stick and backing her up against a tree.

Sansa, at that moment, started to regret agreeing with the queen to have the direwolves, for surely Nymeria could have spared her sister. She tried to beg her betrothed's forgiveness for Arya's wildness, but his expression had frozen her in place.

"If she is a wildling, then she ought to be treated as such," he had snapped and that's when he began to cut Arya, a cruel snarl on his face. But with seconds his expression shifted and an ugly smile took its place. His cuts became more precise as her began forcing Arya's clothes off, beating her face as she fought back.

Sansa stood there paralyzed, realizing what Joffrey had planned only when he began to tug down his breeches. Her mother had given her a small talk on what happened in the marriage bed and how things happened between a man and a woman. She had also told her of rape and how she must always be careful around men she did not trust. She could not understand how her noble prince would want to do such a heinous thing. The only thing she knew was that she had to get to her father. And so she had run.

Tree branches snagged as her clothes, causing small tears as she ran. More than once she stumbled and fell into the dirt, but she kept going determined to find her father and know why. Her prince was so sweet and she wanted nothing more than to give him golden-haired babes, but what she had just seen could only be a monster. She spotted the inn in the distance and redoubled her efforts to run.

"Father!" she cried as she left the treeline. "Father!"

"My lady!" an arm reached out and grabbed her, she only muffled her scream upon seeing it was Jory.

"My father, where is my father?" she demanded, tears streaming down her face.

Whatever he had expected it clearly wasn't his liege lord's daughter to be openly weeping. "Come with me, my lady," he ordered. He ushered her quickly over and into the inn and guided her up the stairs towards her father's rooms.

"Father!" she screamed throwing herself at him.

"Sansa?" he questioned, alarmed by his daughter's sudden appearance and behavior. "What is the matter?"

"It's Arya! The ford! Joffrey, he, he attacked the butcher's boy. And then, and then he, he, he." At this point she broke off unable to continue and only muttered, "why?"

"Jory," her father snapped, "take a dozen men down to the ford and find out what in the seven hells is happening. Find my daughter!"

"At once my lord," he accepted the command all-but charging outside.

"Father what's going to happen?"

If possible, Eddard Stark looked grimmer than when he had told them of his foster father's death. "I don't know Sansa."

* * *

 **Eddard**

The force with which his door slammed open had him expecting the King to charge in. So to feel his ladylike and gentle daughter nearly knock him down was quite a shock. Her incoherent rambling had immediately alarmed him further. An icy fear such as he hadn't known since Lyanna's kidnapping froze his veins.

"Septa Mordane," he called.

The holy woman appeared in his doorway and took in Sansa's harassed form with a note of alarm.

"Septa, look after Sansa. Try and see if you can make sense of what happened to her."

"Yes Lord Stark," she said with a bow.

He swept out of the room a terrible feeling gnawing at him. All he cared about was finding his other daughter. He began praying that she was safe, but in his heart he knew that wasn't the case. Jory then ran out of the nearby woods, an expression of pure rage on his face. Ned ran to greet his bannerman and find out what had happened.

"Jory, what-"

"My lord you should come with me," Jory interrupted. Eddard Stark felt as though some tight fist was squeezing his heart. With increasing trepidation, he followed Jory into the forest. Half of the men Jory had taken with him were there and so was his daughter. A cloak was draped around her huddled form and bruises covered her face. And there was a terrible haunted look in her face.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"We arrived at the Ruby Ford and found the prince and Arya, just as your daughter said. No sign of the butcher's boy. Arya's clothes had been almost removed and the prince was on top of her."

An icy hatred that he had only felt twice in his life descended. He knew what had happened. Another Stark girl had been raped by a prince.

"Keep the prince away for now. I need to talk to the king and get Arya to a maester," he commanded, taking a deep breath before issuing the next order. "He is not to be harmed."

A faint smile played across Jory's face at this. "We had to give him a blow or two to get him away from Arya and she gave him quite a few scars, bit half his nose off in fact."

Ned felt a small surge of pride at his wild daughter for fighting so hard. But it was gone in an instant as he remembered why she had to fight. He reached out a hand that his daughter hesitantly took; he pulled her away from his en as they went off to help their fellows guard Prince Joffrey. He felt an intense urge to follow them and take his head with Ice, but knew his daughter needed him more. He led her back towards the inn, putting the hoods of both their cloaks up to provide a measure of anonymity.

Without bringing any attention to either of them, Ned led her into the inn and up to the rooms where they were staying. Sansa let out a small squeak and ran to her sister who's only response was to stiffen.

"My goodness! Lady Arya where are your clothes? What happened?" Septa Mordane fussed.

"Septa, I need you to fetch a master for Arya, Sansa stay with Arya and keep the door barred until she gets back, I must talk with the King," Ned told them walking out the door with the septa accompanying him.

"Lord Stark what happened to her," the matronly woman demanded.

"Prince Joffrey beat and raped her."

"Stranger take him," she cursed shock on her face from what she had heard and said. "I'll see to it that a maester is brought at once."

As she hustled away Ned steeled himself to the task that lay ahead. Telling his best friend that his acted more like Rhaegar's son than Robert's.

"I need to see the king," Ned requested to the Kingsguard outside Robert's room, the Kingslayer.

"I take it you've come to clean his chamber pot, he's been throwing up last night's wine all morning. As I believe my father once said, 'the king shits and the Hand wipes'. Yes I believe that's the saying," the Lannister japed. Ned was sure that if he had had Ice with him, the Kingslayer would have been killed right then and there.

"I do have a matter that concerns him yes," Ned spoke through clenched teeth.

"I see even the heat of a southern summer isn't enough to melt you my lord," the Kingslayer said with an exaggerated bow as he opened the door.

Silently cursing all Lannisters, Ned made his way into Robert's quarters and found him sipping from a goblet of wine. The Kingsguards Ser Meryn and Ser Boros were also there. A smile bloomed on the king's face when he saw his Hand.

"Good morning Ned," he greeted before clutching his head. "Or maybe not so good, whatever fool thought that wine should come with a headache the next day deserves to be gelded."

"Robert."

Just saying his name was all it took to sober his old friend up. The tone of his voice could have made the Wall feel like Dorne in comparison.

"Ned what is it?"

"It is about your son."

"What did that fool boy do?"

"My daughter, Arya was playing by the river with a friend when your son and my other daughter came upon them. Your son attacked the boy she was playing with and turned on her when she tried to defend him."

"My son dared to strike a daughter of my oldest friend?" Robert thundered.

"It is even worse than that my king."

"How?"

"He cut her several times with his sword and raped her as Sansa ran for help. She's now in my room being examined by a maester."

Robert seemed to freeze in horror before turning towards the Lord of Winterfell. "Tell me this is just a poor jape," he pleaded.

"I wish it was Robert."

Like a door to one of the seven hells opening, Robert exploded with the force of wildfire. "DAMN THAT BOY! I'LL SEND HIM TO THE SAME HELL THAT I SENT THAT FUCKING DRAGON! WHERE IS HE?"

"In the forest under the guard of several of my men. I thought it best to tell you first," Ned responsed.

"Then it is a good thing I still have my hammer. I'll bash the little bastard head off in one blow," Robert swore, all signs of drunkenness gone in an instant of fury.

With that declaration, Robert lumbered to his feet and over to where his prized hammer rested against the wall. With the force of a storm he charged out the door, nearly flattening the Kingslayer beyond.

"Kingslayer, find your retched sister and tell her I am about to teach our damn son a lesson he will never forget," Robert ordered.

"Robert there must be a trial and Arya hasn't spoken a word since she was attacked," Ned tried to stop him and remind him of the law.

"Your other daughter and guards can speak well enough can't they?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then they can tell their tales and I kill the son-of-a-bitch."

"At least allow me to tell Sansa that she must say what happened and send a messenger to retrieve your son-"

"He is not my son, just some damned rapist. Go tell your daughter and send for the filthy monster."

"Yes my king. Robert when this is over, I will need to talk to you about staying as your Hand."

"Ned-"

"Please Robert, let it wait until after your son's trial."

A noncommittal grunt apparently dismissed Ned and he commanded another of his men to go to Jory with orders to return with the prince. And then he went to his rooms. Outside the door, Septa Mordane was stroking a sobbing Sansa's back. His little girl was still asking why, but received no answer.

"Septa."

"My lord, the maester is examining Arya and should soon be finished."

Proving her words correct, the maester choose that moment to emerge.

"How is she?" Ned asked.

"Not well my lord," the healer said. He was a man moving through his middle years, with only a few streaks of brown left in his gray beard and hair. "I've rarely seen something this vicious. She has multiple cuts along her neck and arms, a number of which will likely scar. Most of her face was badly beaten; I don't think there will be much permanent damage though. Her maidenhead was ruptured and quite violently. However considering the prince's age, I don't believe he was large enough to ruin her ability to bear children. I've done all I can to heal her wounds and given her milk of the poppy for the pain. She should make a full recovery, at least physically. I did not give her moontea since her Septa told me she had not flowered yet. Is this true?"

"Yes," he confirmed Each piece of information left a scar on his heart, hearing the torment that his daughter had gone through. Hating himself for what must be asked, he knew that it had to be done "Is she well enough to leave her bed."

"Why?" the man narrowed his eyes, as though suspecting some other ill.

"It is possible that the queen demand that she tell what happened to her. I have executed enough rapists to know that she may not talk, but the sight of her will be convincing enough of argument."

"I wouldn't recommend it, but if it helps her receive justice, then it might help her heal. Ask her yourself though, I will not stop her, but neither will I allow without her consent."

"Nor I," Ned agreed as he made his way into the room where his daughter had been tended to. Arya was under the blankets curled in on herself. Alarm flickered in her eyes until she saw it was her father and she relaxed marginally.

"Arya, I can't even begin to imagine what has happened to you. I promise the prince will never touch you again and after this I will send for your mother to take you back to Winterfell. But I need to ask you to come with me. You do not have to, but the queen may very well say your sister is a liar without you as proof. Will you come and at be there for them to see what he did to you?"

"Yes father."

The response was so faint he could barely hear it. But he smiled at the obvious strength it took to do so.

"Sansa won't have to marry him, right?"

"Not him or anyone like him," he promised.

A great commotion attracted his attention and he knew that his men had arrived with the captive prince.

"Come," he reached out a hand and helped her to her feet.

* * *

An impromptu court had been set up outside the inn Robert was sitting in a chair, a storm-filled scowl directed at his son as several Winterfell men-at-arms dragged him forward. His face was a mess of scratches and bitemarks, an obvious sign of Arya's desperation. The Lannister queen flew forward like a harpy of Ghiscari.

"How dare you manhandle a prince of the blood. I demand to know what is going on here."

"Piss off woman," Robert roared. "If you must know your son went and raped Ned's younger daughter."

"That is preposterous and a filthy northern lie."

"Do not trifle with me woman, now sit down. You," he snapped pointing at Jory, "explain what happened so I can kill this rabid beast."

"My lord, Stark had requested I lead a group of men to find his daughter and Prince Joffrey. Lady Sansa had been disturbed by something involving the two of them. When we found them at the fords, Lady Arya's clothes had been torn off and the Prince was forcing himself on her."

"Lies," the queen hissed.

"Shut the fuck up!" the king ordered.

"We dragged him off of her, but the damage had been done Your Grace."

"Where is your proof. I demand that Lady Sansa tell us her story. Who is to say her sister was not jealous and tried to seduce my son."

Ned barely restrained himself from attacking the queen. As it was, he merely tightened his grip on Ice. He then spoke up. "My daughter is here and will tell the truth of what happened at the ford," he swore nudging Sansa forward.

"Your Grace," she bowed to the king. "Prince Joffrey invited me to ride with him and I accepted because I felt it would be a pleasant way to learn about my betrothed. We were near the river when we came upon my sister and a friend, the son of Winterfell's butcher, fighting with sticks." At this tears began to flow down her face again. "I was going to tell him that such an activity was common for Arya when he cut the boy with Lion's Tooth. Ar- ar- Arya attacked him to protect her friend who ran off. Prince Joffrey then-" Sansa paused to compose herself before continuing, "attacked Arya and started cutting her and her clothes. When he started taking his breeches off, I ran to get my father. That is what happened," she finished in a deadened tone.

"You see Joffrey was only defending himself from the savage little beast."

"I will warn you once more woman-"

"No! I demand the girl be brought here and their lie exposed."

"There is no lie," Ned snarled with a voice that would freeze an Other. "Here is my daughter, who will bare the scars your son gave her for the rest of her life."

Many drew back at the sight on Arya, face bruised and arms and neck heavily bandaged. Joffrey had even chopped off much of her hair, making her seem more like a boy than a girl. The queen was rendered speechless upon seeing the beaten girl.

"I think that is evidence enough," Robert growled, getting to his feet and hefting his warhammer. "Do you have anything to say boy before I send you to the seven hells where you belong?"

"I am your son. I'm the Crown Prince. That northern cunt asked-" Joffrey's tirade was cut off by Robert grabbing him around the throat and hoisting him into the air.

"GODS DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING WHORESON! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN A BASTARD DRAGONSPAWN!"

Joffrey was thrown back a dozen feet and landed with a painful thump. The enraged king stormed after the wormlike prince only for the queen to stand between them.

"No, you will not take my son!"

"Out of the way woman," Robert bellowed swinging his hammer.

Suddenly a sword managed to turn aside the blow.

"Run," the Kingslayer ordered. "Lannister men protect your queen."

Chaos erupted as some of the Lannister guards fell on their Stark and Baratheon counterparts. Ned saw both the queen and prince mount horses with a small escort and escape. He could do nothing as he was fighting Ser Meryn who apparently was more Queensguard than Kingsguard. However the Stark men were enraged by the rape of their liege lord's daughter and soon every Lannister man had either fled, been forced to yield, or lay dead in the dirt. Among the captured was the treacherous Kingslayer.

"If I can't have my wretched son, then I'll make do with a treasonous goodbrother," Robert snarled bringing his hammer down on the blonde Lannister skull.

"I order ravens to be sent out. Prince Joffrey is robbed of all titles and he is wanted by the crown. Dead or alive."

* * *

 **Catelyn**

She was prepared to leave for King's Landing when the message came. She and Ser Rodrik had scarcely left Winterfell when Robb came flying after them.

"Robb what has possessed you to come after us?" she demanded as her son's horse drew up to theirs.

"Dark news, terrible news," he gasped

"What has happened to your father?"

"Not father, Arya," he said, an expression of pure hate clouding his features. He handed over a small raven scroll that was freshly opened. She took it, fearing the words that had been written.

For a long moment she sat there on her horse, unable to comprehend it. Her daughter violated, by the prince no less. Gods, she had urged Ned to accept a betrothal between that monster and Sansa. The prince and his mother had fled and war looked certain if Tywin Lannister did not submit. She would have to cancel her plans behind finding out the origins of the dagger. Her daughters needed her.

* * *

 **Tywin**

He contemplated the message he had received. It seemed that by virtue of incredible stupidity, Tyrion had been elevated to being his favorite child. Such a thought almost made him call for wine. His son Jaime was dead with King Robert's hammer removing what little brains the boy had possessed after his intervention. He wondered how in the seven hells his daughter had managed to raise her son to the point where he was a rapist before he was a man.

Obviously the next few months would be hectic. He had no desire to see his dynasty ended because of a brat's foolishness. Joffrey would be turned over to his father for punishment and he would need to think of some way to convince the king to accept Cersei back. And then there was the matter of the Stark girl. The northern people were isolated and relatively few compared to their land's size. But they were fierce warriors hardened by the harsh climate and they had proved this during the last war, breaking several armies of the Reach that had them outnumbered. What was more, they were fiercely loyal to the Starks, something that even he sometimes envied. He could make his bannermen fear him, but by some strange act of the gods, the northmen would gladly die for the Starks or to avenge them. He would have to make some settlement of sorts. It was times like this when he wished both Aerys and Robert had met their deaths in King's Landing.

* * *

 **Jon**

He was finding the Wall to be worse than even his darkest dreams. There was little of the honor and brotherhood that was spoken of in songs. Nonetheless, he was determined to make the best of it until the raven had arrived from Winterfell. Ravens to men on the wall were rare as hen's teeth and it had taken Benjen's intervention to ensure he was even able to read it. The words with in had shocked him to his core.

 _Snow, I know that I probably shouldn't be sending this, gods know that my mother nearly rung my neck for agreeing to it, but it was father's request. Arya was raped by Prince Joffrey more than a sennight ago. According to father she has hardly spoken since. One of her few requests was that you visit her before swearing your vows. If you want to stay at the Wall then I'm sure she will understand. But our sister needs you Snow._

It had never been a question after that. His sister had asked for him. And he would be damned if he hurt her worse than she already had been. The lone problem had been his uncle.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"The Wall needs good men."

"Right now my sister needs me more."

"What did Arya ask of you?"

"Read this," Jon said handing over the raven message.

Benjen did so his eyes widened in horror. "Gods! What will you do?"

"I'm going to walk back to Winterfell. I'll stay as long as she needs me. And if war comes, I'll be sure not to leave until the bastard and any who protect him are dead."

"So Lord Snow, guarding the realm for grumkins and snarks isn't the life for you?" Tyrion Lannister stood in the doorway arms folded and a brief madness seized Jon to kill the prince's kinsman. But the Imp had told him the truth when others had not.

"No, there are far worse monsters that I plan to guard my sister from," he took the note from Benjen and handed it to a man he had begun to regard as a friend.

The Imp gazed over the note and seemed to almost faint when he finished. "Gods I knew that boy was rotten, but this?"

"Aye. The North is likely to be hostile to Lannisters for some time I recommend you take ship from Eastwatch-by-the-Sea when you depart," Benjen recommended.

"Yes that would be for the best." The small man walked out the door, shock evident on his face.

"So you will leave?"

"The Night's Watch have no family," Jon quoted, "but I have not yet sworn my vows and I still do."

"Good luck Jon. Perhaps the gods have other things in mind for you than manning this frozen rock."

"Do you ever regret choosing to take the black."

"Occasionally, when I look at my brother's family and see what I have missed."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"The Night's Watch needs men and to them you were just another desperately need man. For what it is worth, I am sorry."

"I understand," Jon nodded in acceptance having seen how desperate they all were. "But right now my family still has a claim on me that the Night's Watch does not."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Okay sure everyone is wondering what in the seven hells happened. The basic premise is that Nymeria (and Lady) was tied up so she couldn't intervene when Joffrey attacked Arya. Being a sadistic psycho, I didn't think it would be that OoC for him to rape her. For now it's just a oneshot, but I may continue this if there is enough interest. I confess to be playing a little fast and loose with the timeline. The assassination attempt on Bran is the chapter before the Ruby Ford Incident. I think a raven might be able to reach Winterfell before Catelyn sets out because her journey would take at least some time to plan, even if it doesn't they'd probably send one on to White Harbor and Lady Catelyn would get news that way with any luck. As it was, I just had it arrive as she was leaving. Also, in canon, Jon doesn't take his vows for some thirty chapters so he's free to leave the Wall.


End file.
